


No Business I Know

by Kmomodf



Series: On With the Show [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomodf/pseuds/Kmomodf
Summary: Ever since he was a child, Eren Jaeger has always wanted to be on The Big Screen. But, as the years went on and life became much more complex, he put that dream to the side.But, that all changes when Eren is pushed into an audition to be accepted into World Renowned Regime's Acting Program.Learning to become a rising talent in Mitras' cutthroat world is no easy feat in it of itself, but when an unexpected (and unwelcomed) super star takes interest, things get 1000X more complicated.-This is a long overdue rewrite ofNo Business Like Show BusinessMajor themes and plot points will be the same, but many many things will also be different and, hopefully, stronger and more fluid.





	No Business I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Business Like Show Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067592) by [Kmomodf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomodf/pseuds/Kmomodf). 



> Hello all!  
> I am really VERY excited to be coming back to this story and fandom! Now, the most obvious change is the POV. I changed it from first to third person because I truly felt that I could do more with the story/setting/characters that way. Second, the chapters will be shorter than NBLSB simply because it's easier to write and split things up to help the overall flow of the story. Another big thing is that I decided to keep the setting in their original fictional world. So LA is Sina and Hollywood is Mitras. This will allow me much more creative freedom which, in turn, makes a more exciting setting!  
> Coming back to this really means a lot to me because NBLSB was my first baby and holds such a dear place in my heart! I wouldn't be rewriting it unless I truly felt I was ready to do my baby properly.  
> I hope you all enjoy the ride!  
> And please please PLEASE let me know what you think!

Fame is a fickle thing. One minute you're on top of the world, and the next you're a second page footnote in a 'Where Are They Now' article. It was too unreliable, too competitive, and, honestly, just way too extravagant a lifestyle. 

No, Eren Jaeger was perfectly content being the assistant manager at the 7-11 at the end of his block, thank you very much. Unglamorous though it was, at least his job was  _ stable _ . He was guaranteed his 40 hours, the benefits were at least better than one might expect, plus, at the end of the day, he could simply walk away- flip a switch in his mind and leave all the day's bullshit at the door. 

Someone in the spotlight could never have that luxury. Not only would there be the constant fishbowl lens from the public, but the job itself would never end until the curtain was called or the director shouted the wrap up. Then it'd be on to the next project where the process would start all over again. 

And, yeah, so what if that work was something Eren was completely and utterly passionate about? Passion didn't pay the bills. 

Though, if on the off chance he  _ did _ make a name for himself, he'd be more than able to make those bills and then some. Maybe he could actually go on one of those trips he, Armin, and Mikasa had always talked about. The ocean had always seemed like a far off dream at the edge of the horizon- visible to those who wish to see it, but unattainable just the same. 

Maybe if he could just... 

If today really went well...

Eren shook his head. No, it was a ridiculous notion no matter which way he looked at it. Even if everything went well, there'd be some sort of catch. There was  _ always _ a catch. 

Anyway, Eren Jaeger wasn't interested in fickle fame or grievous glory. He'd do the job for the pure pleasure of doing it- of creating and being apart of something that let himself and others escape their shitty realities for just a little while! The rest… he didn't need it- didn't  _ want _ it. Not to mention the actual odds of him doing so in the first place were slim to none; besides, the cost and effort of maintaining that popularity simply for some job security didn't seem worth it. Safer just to keep his head down and stay where he was. 

The last thing he needed right now was to go into a room full of strangers just to be told he was no good at this kind of thing, which he was confident would happen. Great self esteem booster this was going to be. 

Auditions were being held in one of the smaller convention centers The Garrison Studio and Talent Agency had to offer. The large room was filled and absolutely buzzing with the half nervous, half arrogant energy practically oozing out of everyone around him. Eren had been early enough to snag one of the few seats beside the door- whether or not that had actually been a  _ good  _ thing was still being debated between his feet and his tailbone. So far, his feet had won and off them he stayed. The brunet sighed heavily to himself- sinking further into what he truly believed to be the world's most uncomfortable chair- and, not for the first time today, began to reconsider his closest friendship. 

Armin meant well, he knew that, but he was also annoyed by the fact that his friend seemed discontented with the life  _ he _ chose. Eren couldn't quite understand why the blond cared  _ so _ much about  _ his _ future and 'not reaching his full potential'.

_ What potential? _ Eren wondered to himself, again, far from the first time that day. Why did that mushroom-head care so much? Not that his semi-permanent manbun resembled that aesthetic so much anymore, but that haircut had been such an integral part of their childhood, Eren could never think of the blond as anything else. After all, you know what they say: once a mushroom-head, always a mushroom-head.

As if on cue, the brunet's phone came to life- shattering the tense atmosphere and earning him more than a few pointed glares. Eren resisted the urge to let the loud 90s ringtone play out just to spite them, but that wouldn't be fair to Armin, so he swiped right on his phone's smudged screen to answer.

" _ Cello _ , you gotta bass!" he greeted cheerily.

Armin replied with a fond sigh, " _ Can't you just answer the phone like a normal person _ ?"

"Ah, but my friend, I'm a far cry from 'normal' and you know it."

" _ Very true _ ."

"So, what's up?" Eren asked before adding hopefully, "Do you need me to leave?"

" _ No, Eren, _ " the other started sternly, " _ you're staying there until you give the best performance of your  _ _ life _ _! Because as long as you do that, I know you'll completely nail this audition! _ "

The brunet pinched the bridge of his nose with a soft groan, his leg reflexingly beginning to bounce at the realization that he was truly trapped. "You're seriously not going to let this go, are you?"

" _ This is an opportunity of a lifetime, Eren, and I didn't pester Pixis for the last two months for you to  _ _ waste _ _ it. _ "

Eren winced at that- the reminder of all his friend had done to get him there in the first place. On top of using his own professional network, Armin had helped him put together a less than impressive resume, got him a professional headshot, and even helped pick out what he felt was an 'appropriate' outfit- dress jeans (whatever  _ those _ are), an off white button down with a striking ocean blue tie beneath a dark silver grey blazer. It certainly wasn't his usual style, who had the time or budget to dress like that every day? Still, even Eren had to admit it was a good look. So, regardless of his personal feelings on the whole ‘Mitras Super Star' lifestyle, he knew he owed Armin a genuine try at this. 

"Yeah, I know," Eren sighed, "I'll give it my best shot." 

" _ That's what I like to hear! _ "

He rolled his eyes to the loud  _ shush _ from a few strangers in the space and reluctantly lowered his voice. "So, why  _ did _ you call in the first place?"

" _ To wish you luck, of course! _ "

Eren snorted, "Thanks, but you could have just shot me a text. "

" _ Yeah, but it's harder to gauge your anxiety through text… _ .  _ Plus I'm stuck in traffic _ ."

"So you're bored."

" _ And  _ _ you're _ _ nervous. _ "

"Obviously!" Eren snapped in a hushed voice, desperately hoping nobody around him heard Armin's proclamation. Unfortunately his smothered outburst had only drawn more attention to him, so he slid lower in his seat.

" _ Don't be. You've been busting your butt preparing for weeks. You've got this! _ " 

Even through the abstract cyber world that separated them, Eren could easily picture the other's bright blue eyes full of a certainty he wished he possessed. He let out a deep breath as Armin's words settled in- reminding the muscles in his neck and shoulders to relax just a little. "Yeah?"

" _ Yes! You just need to get out of your own head and everything will be fine. _ "

"That's easier said than done," Eren snorted into a soft smile. He hadn't realized how much he'd needed that affirmation. 

"Can I have everyone's attention, please!" A woman announced from somewhere in the room.

"Oh, shit, I gotta go."

" _ Break a leg and remember to  _ _ breathe _ _ , Eren! _ " Armin rushed out as the other ended the call.

Hastily straightening back up, Eren quickly slid his phone into his pocket and turned his attention to the small woman standing in front of a newly opened door on the other side of the large space. Her strawberry blonde hair was held back by a jet black pen behind her ear; she hugged a long clipboard to her chest, casting a bright smile that seemed to radiate warmth across the room. 

"Good morning everyone!" She began cherrily, "I'm Petra, and this is-" she gestured to the empty space beside her and frowned. "Oh for the love of-  _ Auruo _ !" 

The woman turned and marched back through the door, muttering a string of  _ curse-alternatives _ as she went. There were a few shaky chuckles tip toeing through the crowd at the muffled sound of Petra scolding someone just beyond the threshold. Any other time Eren might have joined them, but his nerves were bundling tighter in his throat with each passing second. In that moment laughter seemed a near impossible feat. Hell, even  _ speaking  _ felt too far off the table to consider. Not necessarily the best sign before an acceptance audition. 

After another momentary scuffle beyond the door, Petra reappeared, wearing a very strained smile and pulling along a pouty looking man. She cleared her throat and readjusted her welcoming presence. The man next to her, however, did nothing to try and mask his annoyance of having to be there. 

"As I was saying," she started with a quick side glance at her partner, "this is Auruo, I'm Petra and we'll be working on getting each of you through this process as quickly and easily as possible." 

The man grunted in what Eren assumed was agreement or acknowledgment- the uncomfortable sneer made it difficult to tell. For all he knew, the guy was just constipated.

Petra gave an exasperated sigh before looking to her clipboard. "Okay, there are about 125 of you today, so we're going to split into two groups in order to make sure to get to every-" several hands shot in the air before she could finish; she pointed to the nearest one. "Yes?"

The short redhead held up her chin as asked, "Does that mean there are different judges for each group?"

"Yes, there will be different  _ panels _ , but-"

"Is that really  _ fair _ ?" Another voice chimed further in the crowd. "I mean, what if one group is nicer than the other?"

"Well, that's not really-"

"How many judges are there going to be?" Yet another asked. 

"Each  _ panel _ will consist of three of the university's program or department leaders." Petra started, her voice louder and clipped, clearly sending the message that she was not to be interrupted again. "As I am sure you all know, this is an incredibly competitive program to get into. I assure you that the panels set in place for  _ each _ group have been carefully selected to be as objective as possible. They will be the same ones carrying out the rest of the auditions tomorrow as well, so there will be no discrepancies in their 'fairness' between their assessments of you today and of those to follow. Now," she sighed, but the sternness in her smile remained, "are there any  _ other _ questions?" 

Eren felt the air shift- silent and anxious as the woman assessed them, almost daring someone to raise their hand.

"No? Good. So you're all aware, from this point forward, the use of cell phones are strictly forbidden. If you are seen with one, you will be asked to leave,  _ no exceptions _ ." Petra pulled the pen from behind her ear- hair falling to frame her delicate face- and began tapping on the clipboard. "Alright, Auruo will take numbers 1-62, and I will take the rest. Will the first group please follow Auruo, and he'll instruct you further. Thank you and,” she lifted her face to share a bright smile, “break a leg!" 

"Oi, shitty brats," the man whistled and waved to the door before disappearing through it. Eren hustled with the smaller crowd after him, his heart hammering in his temples with each step. It was becoming too real now. Just five minutes ago, Armin had made everything sound so simple- had given him the impression that most of his worries were in his own mind. Now, however, as Eren looked at the faces of those around him, he realized there was more to worry about than his own insecurities. This was a competition. His self doubts were only half the hurdle to get through this audition, the other half would come from hoping that the others were not as good. 

And, yes, he knew exactly how horrible and petty that sounded, but he also recognized the truth of it. In a perfect world, he'd have the luxury of being supportive of everyone, but the fact of the matter was that in this industry, the only thing Eren could rely on was his own talent and the odds that it was at least better than somebody else's. 

Besides he couldn’t feel too bad about it because, judging by the looks on the others' faces, he could see that they were thinking the same things. Cut throat industry, Mitras. But, it was the price of that fame Eren wasn't convinced he wanted. He just had to keep reminding himself that he was there for the love of being there- of doing, of  _ creating _ more than the limits of his reality. 

They were led through a small maze of fluorescent lit halls, which, when paired with the twirling grey and black patterns of the thin carpet, had the unfortunate effect of adding to the spinning sensation in Eren’s head. Luckily, it wasn’t long until the group was shuffled toward a slightly smaller room just before the hall widened into what appeared to be another entrance to the building. He couldn’t quite see around the corner before being halted just outside of the doors into the room, but the light ahead had seemed much brighter, warmer, so there must have been tall windows in that direction. 

_ Good, _ the brunet thought as he watched Auruo take an intimidating stance in the doorway _ , at least I know a way out. _

“Oi, listen up!” the man shouted, slowly dropping a large black bin to the floor, “first thing’s first: we’re just gonna remove temptation by each of you placing all of your cell phones, smart watches, apple implants, or whatever the hell else you’ve got into the basket,” he emphasized by kicking the plastic in front of him. “Turn ‘em off and grab a name tag to put on the back, that way none of you brats can mix them up! Don’t worry, you’ll get it back once you’re finished. Besides, a few hours disconnected won’t kill ya!”

Once everyone was through, and their tether to the outside world cut, the large black door to the room clanked shut, which directed their attention back to the man who’d closed it. 

Beneath the mop of dirty blond hair piled on top of an undercut, he wore a smug sneer as he addressed the room. "Now, shitty brats, let's get one thing straight: things are gonna be a helluva lot easier on us all if you keep the noise level to a minimum while you wait. Each of you will have 5 minute window to perform your pieces. Which means, that you will each be given 5 minutes to prepare alone while the person ahead of you goes. As long as that’s clear and everyone does what they’re told and are sure to be 100%  _ on time _ , we should be able to get through this process in, hm, about 5 hours."

_ 5 hours!? _ Eren tried hard not to grimace as several heavy huffs of defeat echoed through the room. The timing made sense considering how many there were, but that didn't make the prospect of staying that long any better. 

"BUT, if you’re late by even a  _ second _ to your time slot, too bad! You’ll be skipped and will just have to wait until next year to try again.  _ If _ they’ll even allow you back… So, I recommend staying close. Then again...” Auruo paused, scratching his chin and looking off in the distance, “if you  _ aren’t  _ on time, then the process will go a lot faster for the rest of us, and maybe I’ll be able to go home… In that case,” he snapped his attention back to the group, “if you choose to leave before your slot, take as much time as you want! Ha, I won’t stop you.”

Eren gulped, looking at the man scowling over them with hooded eyes as if he were trying very hard to be menacing. And, Eren supposed, in a weird way, it was working. Auruo's unwelcoming presence made him that much more aware of his surroundings- of his impending doom. Quickly, the brunet pulled out his almost DMV style slip with the number 27 on top and his name printed below in blocky letters. Well, he supposed he'd rather go sooner than later. Though, there were a lot of disadvantages going too soon. There was an easier chance of being forgotten as the day went on; however, at least being earlier meant the judges wouldn't be tired or annoyed by the time he got to them. 

"Number one on deck, two on deck five minutes!" Auruo shouted. A nervous boy, who couldn't have been too far out of high school, followed the other through a side door. Eren winced in sympathy- at least he wasn't that guy.

As soon as their supervisor of sorts was gone, small pockets of conversation started around the room. Suddenly feeling very alone, Eren wished he could use his phone- maybe distract Armin from his purgatory in Sina rush hour or strike up a conversation about his latest victory in the newest rendition of Final Fantasy with Reiner. Anything would be better than sitting silently, passively awaiting his doom. Sadly, that wasn’t possible, and now he understood why Armin had been so insistent on him bringing his old DS. Why Eren hadn’t listened to the bastard continued to be one of life’s greatest mysteries.

“Hey,” a sweet voice called for Eren’s attention. He lifted his gaze to meet with bright crystal blue eyes sitting behind a few loose strands of golden blond hair. The girl offered him a soft smile, “are you doing alright?”

Eren’s automatic ‘yes’ caught in his throat as she hastily added, “You look like you’re about to be sick. I can tell you where the bathroom is if you need-”

“N-no, um,” he cleared his throat and returned a shaky smile as he answered, “I’m just nervous, I guess. But thanks?”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend-”

“No, don’t worry about it,” Eren waved her off with a smile, “my face kinda does whatever it wants when I’m in my own head. Though, I’ve been told, I usually just look like I either want to kill someone or pass out!”

“Ah,” the blonde nodded, tucking a chunk of hair behind her ear, “I get it. Some people say I have the opposite of RBF,” she rolled her eyes with a small smile tugging at her lips, “they call it ‘Resting Saint Face’.”

Eren chuckled, “That’s one I haven’t heard before! I might have to use that sometime on my friend! And I guess I could see that with you, too. There’s just something about your faces that makes you  _ want _ to do better…”

She snorted, “Yeah, well, I don’t know if I’d go  _ that _ far… but thank you, I guess.”

“Welcome.” The brunet grinned before settling himself cross legged on the floor. To his surprise, the girl followed his lead and sat herself across from him, her legs swept to one side to allow for the denim topped soft pink skirt. “So,” he started as she absently twisted her curious golden twelve pointed star pendant, “how are  _ you _ feeling right now?”

The girl nodded, dropping the necklace to her pearl colored top as she glanced around the room with a sigh, “About the same as you, I suppose.”

The other hummed in understanding. “Oh,” he jolted, stretching out a hand, “I’m Eren, by the way.” She met his hand as his smile grew, “Eren Jaeger.”

“His-um” she cut herself off with a soft cough, “Krista, I mean. Krista Reiss.”

Eren regarded her skeptically. "You don't sound too sure about that…"

'Krista' yanked her hand back and narrowed her eyes. "I am."

Even that didn't sound too convincing, but Eren put his hands up in surrender nonetheless. "O-kay. Well, what's your number?"

"23, you?"

"27."

"That's not so bad. Less than half way! I think I heard someone say they're taking a break at 30."

"Really?"

"Not like a lunch or anything, I don't think, but maybe a coffee run…" 

Eren snorted, "Don't tell that Auruo guy, I think his head might explode if he found out he might have to stay longer."

She giggled at that, then the pair of them settled into easy conversation. They talked a bit about work and the city, bonded over some of their favorite TV shows and mourned over the fiery deaths of others (*cough *cough, Winds of Winter). 

The room thinned little by little, and though neither mentioned it- too afraid to pop their fragile bubble of distraction- their eyes would often stray from the other to follow contestants out the doors. Eventually, the conversation died as the pair drifted into their own worlds of preparation. 

Eren's anxiety was making a whirlpool in his stomach and chest the more people he watched leave. Time was ticking away and the closer they got to his number, the less confident he felt. Then all too quickly, Krista's ticket was called and they both were getting to their feet. 

"Well," the blonde smiled nervously, "see you on the other side!"

"Yeah," Eren returned her smile with an extra glint of encouragement in his emerald eyes, "just try not to make them fall in love with you  _ too _ much or they'll be no hope for the rest of us!"

"Oh stop, you'll do great!"

"Number 23?" Auruo called out again with a pointed look at the pair. 

Krista sighed heavily looking desperately at Eren, a practical  _ stranger _ , for some kind of reassurance. 

He gripped her shoulder and grinned. "Knock 'em dead!"

She nodded before taking a deep breath and stepping behind Auruo. 

"Finally," the man grunted as he led Eren's single, unexpected figure of comfort away. 

All he was left with were his own whirling thoughts and crippling nerves. So, the brunet did the only thing he could to keep himself from just shutting down completely: he practiced. Completely in silence, he spent the rest of his time constructing his performance perfectly in his head. From his lines, to his slate, to practicing face, etc. again and again and again, Eren had entered an almost meditative frenzy and just about missed their reluctant host call for his number. 

"27?" Auruo repeated, clearly irritated. "Hello? Anyone!?"

"I-uh-" Eren started, snapping out of his haze, voice cracking midway. He cleared his throat. "I'm 27."

The man gave him an unimpressed once over and grunted before turning and starting toward the door. "Follow me, brat."

Eren gulped- clenching his eyes shut- and took a deep breath. 

_ Just  _ _ breathe _ _ ,  _ some part of his mind instructed.  _ You are Eren fucking Jaeger, dammit! You. Got. This.  _

With that, the boy opened his bright ocean green eyes brimmed with unparalleled determination; and he took his first true steps toward his future.


End file.
